


In Plain Sight

by Miniccino



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adult Arcobaleno (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), All27 - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, High School, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, OOC, Reverse Harem, but i also wanna make that trope where girl stuck around guys, but i also want the girls here, i accidentally deleted half my tags trying to delete one tag, i just want to give tsuna a harem, so i gave her some half assed reason, these characters may be ooc, what did i type, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miniccino/pseuds/Miniccino
Summary: Living among mafiosos is not a task that merely anyone could do. The mafia world is a cold, dark alleyway that leads to uncertainty and despair if a single weakness is displayed upfront. In the case of Sawada Tsunayoshi, she's received a final task before being allowed to inherit the title of Vongola 10th.. And that is to successfully live amongst the strongest mafioso as a female.
Relationships: Arcobaleno & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Arcobaleno/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Vongola Tenth Generation Guardians, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Everyone, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Vongola Tenth Generation Guardians
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	In Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I clearly do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the characters that fall under it
> 
> Full Summary: Living among mafiosos is not a task that merely anyone could do. The mafia world is a cold, dark alleyway that leads to uncertainty and despair if a single weakness is displayed upfront. In the case of Sawada Tsunayoshi, she’s received a final task before being allowed to inherit the title of Vongola 10th.. And that is to successfully live amongst the strongest men in the Mano Nera Academy.. and keep her identity a secret.. including that she’s female.
> 
> WARNING: This is a gender swap fanfic in which Tsuna is a girl, so naturally she may be OOC, but also everyone else might be OOC as well because bending characters is lowkey my guilty pleasure. AND keep in mind this is an AU.
> 
> Pairing: All27
> 
> Please leave reviews on how you feel 😊 I’d love to read them

“Congratulations on your entry to Mano Nera Academy.” The voice was deep and reverberated throughout the entire building. A small tuff of brown gravity-defying hair walked through the crowd of busy bodies, all absorbed in their own conversation or spending time going through their phones and other electronics.. Just a seemingly normal life with high schoolers walking the lengths of the entire school grounds, scanning through class schedules, electives, dorms, clubs, whatever could be seen in the lavish courtyard of the large modern school building.

“Everyone who has entered this school has exceptional skills and potential that exceeded the norm. That exceeded the thousands, nay, hundreds of thousands of other potential mafioso and mafia bosses. Everyone who graduates this school will become the best of the best with due time.” The brunet cleared her throat nervously, adjusting her tie as she became the next in line to test for her color placement.. She’s just glad that the color classifications aren’t in levels of best to worst.

“Even luck itself is a necessary skill that some of you perhaps utilized in your entry exams.. I’ve seen it firsthand, and it’s.. a wonder really.” Orange.. That’s the color of.. sky, correct? She smiled softly at the uniform she received from the staff. Perfect, it was her favorite color. It couldn’t get any better. She blinked as they also handed over keys and a small map.. Oh, her new dorm room? Nice.

“Anyhow, welcome to the Academy, where your talents and abilities will be nourished until one of the following happen. One, you forfeit your place in the Academy. Two, we deem you fit to be released as freelance within the mafia world. Three, a famiglia that accepts you buys you.. I mean pays your way out. Or finally, you die. That’s it.” The brunette deadpanned as she accidentally dropped her map. Die? Will people be dying here? Yeesh.. Well, she didn’t know what she was expecting, but suppose that means that it’s legal to fight and cause a ruckus? She can already tell it’s going to be a difficult school life.

“Herbivore, you’re crowding.” The brunette looked up to the smooth voice in an attempt to match a face with the sound. He was quite a bit taller than her, standing at least a head taller than her. His hair was the darkest natural black she’d seen and she just knew that it naturally fell on his face, and that was the only sign that she needed to know this guy was born to be handsome, but it was in a chilling way.. Though perhaps that was all thanks to his piercing grey eyes.

“Please read the code of conduct that is included in your kits and make sure to sign the contract that comes with it. Make sure to turn it in by Monday or you will be immediately dropped from all classes and kicked off of campus. Once again, congratulations on your entry at Mano Nero Academy.”

“Eh? Herbivore?” The brunette asked awkwardly before looking both ways. Perhaps he wasn’t speaking to her? Of course he wasn’t speaking to her. She’d never seen his face before. Why would a random good-looking guy come up to her and call her by some weird nickname?

…but there was no one else around. Shocking, truly. She could have sworn that there was an abundance of people just a second ago..

“..me?” She responded finally, the boy before her glaring daggers as he stalked forward impatiently. He was clearly not pleased with the time she had taken from him only to respond with something so flimsy.. and his intense glare was making her very nervous, looking down to grab her map back in a way to distract herself from the oncoming predator. Don’t show fear. Everyone at this school is a mafioso and will easily grasp at any weakness that may leak. You can’t.

He was already six feet away. Time is running out and he isn’t responding.. Come on, do something! Anything!

“A-ah.. I was just lost looking for my dorm.. There’s so many buildings here, I don’t know if I’ll be able to get use to the layout of this place.. It’s so huge, haha..” She stood tall and straightened herself out.. All of this fumbling just another excuse to delay looking the other man in the face.. But alas, nothing can be delayed forever.

She locked eyes with the threatening figure before her, her caramel eyes locking on to his. She got this. “Sorry, how rude of me.. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. And I just got into this school. I just got assigned to my dorm and got a color! I’m supposedly a sky, which seems nice. The sky is such a vast entity, you know?”

She was rambling. Tsuna knew she was rambling, but she wasn’t use to constant glares being torn into him, and she was only getting more nervous and anxious as time passed and this other guy made no move nor sound in response.. Gees, she’d rather him beat her than be subjected to such silent abuse!

“Hibari Kyoya.” He responded firmly with a small nod towards his armband that revealed his position as head of Disciplinary Committee, which ended in Tsuna releasing a big breath she didn’t even realize she was holding in. That’s good. That was a perfect start. He didn’t seem too pissed anymore. Good.

She smiled before revealing a key with a clam keychain attached. Chest puffed out and make sure you’re clearly brimming with confidence. No fear. No fear. “Nice to meet you, Hibari-senpai. Could you maybe.. help me find my dorm room?”

There’s an awkward silence.. A long awkward silence.. Is.. Is that a no? And just like that, Tsuna is back to silently being tormented over the silent prefect. What is she to do? She slowly lowers her hand that was holding the key to scratch her head.. What the hell?

But then finally, after who knows how long of assessing the situation, the prefect grunts and swiftly turns around and walks. Was that a yes? She didn’t know, but she started following after him anyways. If he complains, then she’ll stop. Simple.

The entire trek was completely silent. Tsuna tried to start a conversation every now and again, but there would never be a response. She stopped trying when the prefect made a small animalistic growl, getting the message easily and just opting to look around and enjoy the scenery because.. Damn this place was a whole scene. This school was funded by the Underground, Vindice, and a multitude of mafia famiglias.. So she’d be more surprised if the place wasn’t like a 5 star resort. It was most definitely in her top sights. Gorgeous. Even the halls were filled with a variety of items and furniture that described lavish living.

Her train of thought was quickly brought to a close as she rammed herself into the boy before her with a tiny yelp. Hibari hissed before pushing the other away. Weak. Tsuna looked too weak in his eyes. Not even worth the effort, but still so absentminded and naïve looking to piss him off just by taking a mere glance in her direction.

Tsuna gasped and bowed her thanks to the prefect before fumbling with her belongings to get her key and unlock the door.. Only to gasp. The place was huge! She turned to Hibari and bowed once more to thank him again. “Thank you Hibari-senpai for helping me find my room.. Would you like to come in? I can make us lunch once I unpack..” It was more an offer of kindness than an actual invitation, not that she actually expected the aloof threat to actually take her up on her invitation.. Look at him, he seems like he doesn’t want to be in anyone else’s presence for another who knows how many years..

But he accepted it.

Or so she kindly assumed once he glided past her into the room, looking all around before settling on a couch in the middle of the common room between.. 7 doors? Wow, a dorm room so big there’s 7 roommates. How fun!

Tsuna stopped on the spot. Wait.. Roommates.. She quickly dropped her bag and went to rummage through it, picking away at things until she pulled out the rulebook. She starts flipping pages rapidly before she came upon the spot she was looking for. “Dorms are separated by gender, color alignment, and famiglia with skys picking their guardians..”

“Hieeee!” She shrieked, hands grasping desperately at her thick spiky hair. She couldn’t believe this! Why roommates? Couldn’t they pay for separate rooms?!

Apologies.. She should’ve started the story at the very beginning. Her name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, and in order to successfully inherit her grandfather’s throne as boss of the Vongola famiglia, she must graduate Mano Nera Academy. It was decided that she pretend to be a male so that one, her father and grandfather refused to have men fawning over her, and two, so that the population can’t claim they were going easy on her when she reigns over everyone in victory, because her family knows that she will come up on top.


End file.
